


MCYT Fanfic: The Legend of the Warriors (Trailer)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doni Bobes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: The Council of Seven are coming for all of us. But we will give everything we got. Come on, guys, we got a battle to finish, and secrets to find.
Relationships: No Relationships, every single one in the smp are so gonna get me, if there are relationships, no shippings - Relationship, respect pls, team buildo is gonna get me
Kudos: 11





	MCYT Fanfic: The Legend of the Warriors (Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the peeps from the Discord server for giving me permission to use your names. Hope the trailer is good! No shippings in here, please! And be respectful! :D
> 
> So, guys, here we go! After fading from the MC community for a few years, I started getting into it recently when I saw the.....green blob man in my recommendations. XD Was quite curious about the Manhunts, and I suddenly realised I couldn't stop watching them. Like, they are super good! Super good! Like WOAH! :D
> 
> Encountered the other Youtubers gradually too! And currently hopping onto the train and enjoying the ride!
> 
> So, guys, hope you guys enjoy this! If this story is confirmed, will definitely add MORE details to the story! More weapons, more secrets, more adventures.....
> 
> So, guys, STAY TUNED, and hope you enjoy the ride! :D

"Guys, have you ever heard about...."

_ "The Story of the Minecraft Warriors?" _

"What?"

================================================================

Lauren stoked the fire, as she told the story to the other curious campers.

"Once, as the legend goes...."

"This forest was once the hunting ground of a number of some of the most talented, the most skilled...."

She gestured towards the campers to emphasize their legendary status.

"And the most powerful and dangerous warriors Minecraftia has ever seen."

=================================================================

**Thought I couldn't breathe without you**

**I'm inhaling**

**You thought I couldn't see without you**

**Perfect vision**

"So, Dream...."

Wilbur stoked the fire and asked out loud.

"What is the plan?"

The green-cloaked man was seemingly in deep thought with his fingers on his chin.

"We might have managed to break through the fortress walls, but it would be a matter of time before the Council sends their men out, and try to find us again."

"And with the larger number of people who came with us, we......"

Wilbur's voice faltered, and Dream nodded.

He didn't need to finish his sentence.

He knew what Wilbur was implying.

"I know, and that's why I think....."

He glanced at the number of warriors who were either sitting by the campsite, talking among themselves....

Or talking with the other Skilled.

Or helping Techno counting out the potatoes he managed to snag before heading out.

Or even running after Tommy with a nightstick (Dream did not honestly know how they got that).

"We will definitely need all the help and knowledge we can get."

"But...But all those people...."

BadBoyHalo came up to them and sat down on a log, with Skeppy hopping close behind.

“We can’t put those innocent people in risk, Dream.”

"Of course I don't want to put all those innocent people in danger, Bad."

Dream turned to face the hooded hybrid who inserted himself into the conversation.

The Diamond Boi’s usual smile faded and curled into a frown.

"And I know your reservations too, Skeppy. I don't want to see those people getting hurt."

"But now....."

He waved a hand towards the campfire.

"Like it or not, they came with us, and that makes them targets of the Council now. Plus...."

He turned towards the non-Skilled, muttering as he did so.

"We need all the help and strong teamwork we can get to defeat the Council......"

He inhaled slightly.

"....And save the Realms of Minecraftia."

======================================================================

**You thought I couldn't last without you**

**But I'm lastin'**

**You thought that I would die without you**

**But I'm livin'**

"So, Lauren...."

Xeno spoke up, as Wato took a sip from his bottle.

"What happened to them? What happened to the people who came with them?"

"And _who_ are the Council of Seven?"

She listened to the questions that were directed at her one at a time....

Before her lips curled into a slight smile.

**Thought that I would fail without you**

**But I'm on top**

**Thought it would be over by now**

**But it won't stop**

"Very good questions. You see...."

"Legend has it, that the Council of Seven, is a powerful group known to be controlled by mercenaries."

"Fierce warriors, accurate archers, and passionate arsonists...."

"Were said to have joined the Council of Seven."

"And they were known for capturing some of the most skilled, and the most talented members of the Minecraftia Community, and harnessing their powers...."

"So that they could rule the Realms for all eternity."

_ //"FIND THEM, AND LET THEIR DEATHS BE AS SWIFT AS THE ENDER'S BLADE!" _

"They were furious and murderous, and had hoped that their soldiers and minions would help to get the Skilled and the other escapees back."

"They thought they were ready."

**Thought that I would self destruct**

**But I'm still here**

**Even in my years to come**

**I'm still gon' be here**

Her eyes shone with intensity as she looked up towards the campers.

_ "They thought wrong."  _

======================================================================

_**I'm a Survivor.** _

_ "LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" _

As the Dream Team fled, Ian's Apple gazed towards the land around them....

And raised his hand up.

**"WHAT THE...."**

**"WHAT DID HE DO?!"**

**"WHY ARE SO MANY TREES.....HEY!"**

"Sorry, can't have too many soldiers following us."

He stated coldly as he helped the others get out of the clearing.

_ **I'm not gon' give up.** _

Clouds swung his hands around, smiling broadly as he saw the soldiers stopping and looking around, confused.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"I can't see anything!"

"What is going on out here!"

A thick blanket of fog suddenly surrounded them, forcing the soldiers to back off.

"Hey look, are those.....eyes or something?"

They all turned to look, and sure enough....

A pair of seemingly bright white eyes were gazing at them.

Amongst the thick fog.

"Well, what are you waiting for? **DESTROY THEM!** "

The Colonel shouted and barked out an order, and a group of reluctant soldiers started approaching the pair of white eyes gazing at them.

**“KILL THEM! MAKE THEM PAY!”**

The Colonel could have jumped into the air with anger, if not for the years of restrictive training and discipline.

The soldiers readied their swords, shields…

And got ready to strike.

Suddenly....

**"WOAH!"**

**"WHAT!"**

A group of sharp diamond crystals suddenly rose out of the ground, and they were all taken aback.

They were forced to back off considerably.

A number did manage to escape the onslaught.

However, an unlucky few fell onto the ground with a hard **THUMP**.

**I'm not gon' stop, oh**

"Get them off of me!"

The soldier tried to shake off the owl and the beaver.....

But try as he could, he couldn't get them off his head and leg!

"Stop pecking m- **OW**!"

**"GOT THEM!"**

A soldier tossed them to the side.

"Time to get rid of these morphing.....wretches once and for-"

Without warning, struggling pulled his hair and gave him a kick.

Jaco fought the other off using his whip.

**"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"**

As one by one, the other community members who went with the Bois rushed to help the morphing creatures out....

The Sleepy Bois looked at each other and grinned.

"I think it's time to take our weapons out and help them. Techno, now is your time to wreak havoc."

"Meeeerp."

Techno answered in reply as he held his blade out.

"Finally, we've been waiting for this."

He muttered in the most monotone voice possible, but everyone knew that he was insanely excited about finally killing some people.

"Let's get these potatoes!"

**"CHAAAARGE!"**

As Techno started to shout, the non-Skilled shrugged, and said.

"You heard the Blade, **LET'S GOOOOOOO!** "

**“YEAAAAAAHHHHH! LET’S GOOOOOO!”**

As he simply charged forward (together with a couple of people), Tommy muttered.

"Damn, someone is really excited about nabbing these m-er effers."

_ **I'm gon' work harder** _

A Lunar's Night muttered as he lowered his staff and sank it to the bottom of the ground.

_"To the shadows that shaped the sun and the moon...."_

_ "Rise up, and help the Skilled and their respective teams overcome this adversary." _

_ "I vow to see the Council of Seven get their just desserts...." _

_ "So, with the uttering of this spell, I command the shadows to spread their wings..." _

_ "Together, we will fight." _

Everyone's eyes widened as suddenly, cracks appeared on the ground, and split into several places.

"Everyone, get back!"

George pulled some of the non-Skilled back, while Sapnap put on a protective stance in front of the non-Skilled behind him.

The cracking abruptly stopped just inches in front of them.

And arms started coming out from the ground.

**"AAAAAHHHH, YOU...."**

Chloe couldn't help but scream.

Everyone started taking their weapons out, and that was when the sorcerer noticed how frightened and scared some of them seemed to be.

"It's ok, guys, don't worry about them."

The shadowy creatures stood in front of them, still and silent, while Night scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know you guys are worried about whether they are gonna bite us or something, but don't worry."

"They are under my power and control, so I can command them to help us."

Slowly and surely, under the reassurance of the sorcerer, everyone's tension seemed to ease off from their shoulders.

"Man, you gotta teach me how to do that!"

Jaco spoke out.

Lunar's Night couldn't help but smile.

"Can the shadow creatures really help us to find the Ender Blade?"

Dream asked, as he glanced at the creatures, rigid and unmoving.

Lunar's smile slowly faded, and an icy coldness replaced the tinge of happiness.

_ "Yes."  _

_"Yes, they can."_

======================================================================

"Come on, Bad, we can't stay here any longer. We gotta go."

Annika said, as she gently eased him along the path.

"The Council of Seven, according to the parchment sent by Daikari, has an Achille's Heel."

"But we don't know what that is, exactly."

"Yeah, the Ender Blade will help, but if we want to hurt them...."

"We gotta think of what they are most afraid of, and why."

Skeppy thought about it after hearing some of the oldest of the Non-Skilled.

"Hmm....I think I may have an idea."

"Oh no."

"What?"

The Diamond Boi looked towards the hooded hybrid.

"What?"

".....Everytime you say that, Skeppy...."

"I think I will have a heart attack."

======================================================================

**I'm a survivor**

**I'm not gon' give up**

**I'm not gon' stop, oh**

**I'm gon' work harder**

"Tubbo, what do you think you are doin-"

"Tommy, the only way to get there is to go to the Fortress."

"I know! But...."

"We need those Blaze Rods and Nether Warts! Without them, we could never go into the End Realms of Minecraftia."

"Tubbo, Tubbo...."

"What?"

Tubbo was immediately cut off with a hug.

"Be safe, big man."

"Be safe."

======================================================================

**I'm the survivor**

**I'm gonna make it**

**I will survive**

**Keep on survivin'**

"So, there you are."

Tubbo gasped, as he saw the Councilman floating towards him.

"I have been looking all over for your mates everywhere."

"And now I finally found you."

"So, any last words?"

Tubbo nodded firmly, as he attempted to crawl away.

"Actually, I do have one."

He threw a bottle.....

_ And hit him right in the face. _

======================================================================

**I'm a survivor**

**I'm not gon' give up**

**I'm not gon' stop, oh**

**I'm gon' work harder**

"There, there's the portal! GO!"

Phil yelled as he beckoned everyone to run into the portal.

"You aren't going anywher-"

_**"OH YES, WE ARE!"** _

Hyakubands took a bow out....

And shot an arrow.

"HA. Is this the best you can do, mere mortal? Might I remind you all that I have centuries of power and might?!"

He summoned a diamond sword in his hand.

"No matter what, I will stop all of you!"

**_"GO, JUST GO, WE CAN ALL TAKE HIM!"_ **

The older people got the younger ones to go ahead first, out of concern that the Council might target the young ones first.

_**"FORGET ABOUT US, DREAM! JUST GO! SAVE THE WORLD!"** _

_**"YEAH, GUYS, JUST GO!"** _

The non-Skilled started to get the Skilled to get out of there, and then turned to face their opponents.

_**"YOU HAVE IMPRISONED AND KILLED FOR FAR TOO LONG! NOW IT'S TIME TO FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!"** _

Sylph shouted as she took her diamond sword and got her shield ready.

**_"GUYS, LET'S TAKE THE COUNCIL DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_ **

**_"CHARRRGEEEE!"_ **

Everyone sprung forward.

The battle had officially begun.

**I'm the survivor**

**I'm gonna make it**

**I will survive**

**Keep on survivin'**

"Finally, we made it!"

Pink Kitten cheered as she fell head first...

Onto the enderstone.

"Ow...."

Some members reached out to help her up.

"So, how do we get the Blade?"

George asked, as Skeppy simply kept his eye on the sky.

The owl and beaver merely looked around and noticed the Endermen.

"Yeah, so how do we get it?"

"Well, according to this, we have to... **AAAHHHHH!** "

**"DUCK! DUCK NOW!"**

Everyone ducked just in time....

As the Dragon flapped its wings, and blew its magic fire at them.

"That....might be a problem."

Everyone frowned as they all had the same thought.

How could they survive this?

_And.......would they make it?_

**Author's Note:**

> hope its good


End file.
